Corazón Ardiente ttgl fanfic
by Kirlya
Summary: En Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann nos presentan a Kamina y Simon, pero ¿qué pasaría si vivieran en otra época bajo otras circusntancias?... ¡primer capítulo de la vida alterna de estos personajes!, lo mejor aún no empieza...
1. El Comienzo de Todo

Corazón Ardiente

PDV- Punto de vista, la historia ira siendo contada desde las formas de ver de cada personaje n_n

- - Dialogos

"" pensamientos

/ \ otras acotaciones

**Simon PDV**

EL sol ardía en el horizonte, es difícil trabajar todo el día en el arado, cuidando las hectáreas y hectáreas de cultivos de betabel. Lo único que hace aguantable esta tarea es la compañía de Boota, un extraño animalito que parecía cruza entre puerco y topo que siempre me acompaña en las jornadas de trabajo; y las usuales locuras de Kamina, al cuál llamo Aniki aunque no es realmente mi hermano, pues desde que murieron mis padres en un asalto realizado por un grupo de bandidos, Kamina me llevo a vivir con él, y no solo eso, me adoptó como su hermano protegiéndome siempre que tiene la posibilidad.

-Uff... ¡Bootaaa! ¿Qué te he dicho de comer los betabeles? /tirándose sobre una piedra enmedio de la hortaliza\ por lo menos ya tengo la mayoría y el jefe no se molestará conmigo-

-kuiigg- /Boota se trepa en su hombro y Simon lo voltea a ver cansado\- ya es tarde, vamos por algo de comer- -kuigg-

Sí, el trabajo en la hortaliza es difícil, pero no puedo negar que la comida es excelente. Generalmente comemos en una fondita cerca del pueblo, gracias al cielo la fondita está lejos de las hortalizas y no pienso en trabajar mientras como, eso realmente estresa... (quish quish)

-¿Mmm?, ¿Boota oiste al...?-

-¡Simon! ¡Te he encontrado! Vamos, tenemos que organizarnos y no podemos empezar sin ti-

-¡Aniki! ¡¿De qué se trata esto?!¡Aniki, no!¡¡Espera Aniki!!¡mi comida!- -¡¡kuiiiggg!!-

-/Arrastrando a Simon\ no te preocupes por eso, deja que tu corazón ocupe el lugar de tu estómago, ¡dedicación es lo único que necesitas!- "Mi Aniki ya se puso loco otra vez /suspirando\ bien... era cuestión de tiempo, esta provincia es demasiado pequeña para su espíritu"

Kamina suele tener ánimos muy elevados, a él si le queda la frase "no le baja la espuma a su chocolate", pero qué podemos hacer, si no fuera así, no sería mi Aniki... en fin que extraño es que te lleven arrastrando por el piso, hemos de ir a su escondite en los bosques, es un lugar fresco, es mi segundo sitio favorito en la aldea, tal vez antes que la fondita. En ese lugar puedo pasar las horas con Kamina oyendo sus historias de lugares lejanos y extraños donde todo es gris y la lluvia ácida. Esas historias me hacen imaginar, me hacen volar, me hacen desear estar lejos de esta aburrida y tediosa aldea, lejos de los mandones betabeles que siempre quieren un poco mas de agua, un poco mas de vida.

-ohh... mira quien va por hayá, si es Kamina, es tan guapo /se oyen muchos suspiros y se ponen rojas las dos chicas que van pasando\-

-Si, que lastima que la única persona en su mundo sea ese enano- /ambas ríen y se alejan, Simon que escuchó todo hace una mueca y vuelve a suspirar\

Lo último destacable y que por cierto detesto de este lugar son las aldeanas. Nunca son corteses y solo se interesan porque Kamina tiene buen ver, a ninguna le interesa realmente como piensa o como siente, es odioso tener que oírlas todo el día, y cuando les remarcas algo acerca de la actitud gloriosa y viva de Aniki, ellas te responden con la típica mueca de no me importa, desearía que de alguna parte llegara alguien que pudiera pensar en Aniki de alguna forma como la que yo hago...

-------------------

-kuig kuig!!!- -¡Comienza la reunión!- "/suspirando\ Aniki... ¿porqué eres tan impulsivo?"

-¡Tenemos que liberar a los aldeanos de los betabeles!, ¡tenemos que dejarlos conocer el exterior!-"Exterior..."

-¡Vamos! Tomemos las reses y destruyamos la puerta de la valla que nos impide la libertad, ¡el exterior no es un mito, existe!¡Y nadie nos impedirá llegar a el!- "que alguien me repita porqué Aniki me necesita para este plan"

-¡Simon! Tu eres la clave para éste plan, usaremos tu coa como lanza para romper la puerta con la velocidad que lleven las reses, solo tu puedes manejar la coa con tanta habilidad, ¡confiamos en ti, Simon!

Aniki tiene ideas muy locas siempre pero creo que esta vez se paso de la raya... no se si una simple coa pueda con esa puerta... rayos las piernas me tiemblan pero "confiamos en ti, Simon"... pero no puedo decepcionar a Aniki, el confía en mi /respira hondo y aprieta las manos\

-Esta bien, ¿pero adonde iremos después?, el ejercito del comandante Irlian acaba con todo lo que esté en el exterior-

-¡Entonces nosotros acabaremos con él antes que él a nosotros!- /Simon pone cara de decepcion\"eso suena a tontería, Aniki"

En fin después de esta pequeña junta, Kamina y sus amigos sacaron las reses del corral y me recogieron en la última hortaliza. Aniki llevaba sus usuales lentes amarillos que terminaban en pico, yo llevaba mis protectores de ojos, los que no usaba en las hortalizas, pero sí en otros trabajos como recolección de leños en invierno o pesca interna. Como teníamos planeado salir de un golpe ya llevaba mi equipaje que incluía dos panes, un trozo de jamón, queso y ropa de cambio pues solo llevaba mis shorts, una playera delgada y una capa que me taparía del frío de la noche pero que no era tan gruesa como para asfixiarme de calor. Aniki en cambio solo llevaba su pantalón y sus zapatos, ambos azules. En su cintura tenía enrollada una banda blanca, él tiene gustos muy raros para vestir.

Ya atardece y a nuestro paso por la aldea en las reses, Kamina grita su discurso de libertad pensando que la gente lo está escuchando. Por el ruido de las reses y los murmullos de la misma gente no es posible ésto, aún así el sigue gritando. Su cabello azul ondea con el viento y a pesar de que no puedo ver la expresión en sus ojos por los lentes sé que está emocionado, listo para lo que venga, sea bueno o sea malo. Espero que sea bueno lo que venga, así Aniki no tendrá de qué preocuparse, pero de todos modos... yo no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-¡Vamos, Simon!¿tienes lista esa coa? Ya es hora de la libertad...¡Ya es hora!-

-¡Sí!-gritan todos al unísono /Simon se baja los lentes y se recarga en la res en la que va montado, preparándose para el impacto con la coa\ "todos tan emocionados por una tontería de ésta magnitud, que Dios nos ayude Aniki"

Lo siguiente que supe fue que el jefe de la aldea, un regordete cuyo nombre no me aprendí nunca a pesar de que yo era su trabajador mas allegado, se atravesó en el camino de las reses. Todo paso en un instante. El viento mezclado con el sudor, el ruido de los animales, todo se volvió confusión, y luego el hombre que salía volando con el impacto de la primera res; el impacto con la coa, los gritos del pueblo, eran como estar enfrente de una cascada estruendosa que nos mojaba con gotas de gritos y llantos de emoción, ¿o de furia? No lo sé aún, pero en el momento en que sentí el impacto en la coa supe que era libre junto a Aniki y sentí por primera vez el terror de la libertad, el punzante dolor de la incertidumbre cruzando por mis sienes y bajando directo a mi corazón que se oprimía cada vez mas. Supe que gritaba con Aniki y sus amigos, supe que todos sentíamos la misma emoción, el mismo miedo y la misma alegría, en ese momento todos, incluyendo Boota, incluyendo las reses, todos eramos uno.


	2. Bestias del Desierto

Corazón Ardiente

**Capítulo 2- Bestias del Desierto**

**Kamina PDV**

Era increíble ver todas estas estrellas. No es que no las haya visto nunca, solo que no las había visto de ésta manera, eran tan libres, tan independientes, igual que nosotros en éste momento. Ya llevábamos cabalgando en las reses unas cuantas horas desde que salimos de la aldea, arrollando al líder quien creyó que sería suficiente con interponerse en el camino de los animales para poder detenernos. Evidentemente se había equivocado y a la mañana siguiente despertaría con todo el cuerpo adolorido, tal vez algunas marcas de cuernos en su panza.

-¡Ehh! Simon, ¿cómo vas? Ya te veo cansado, mejor acampamos, a unos kilómetros por haya hay unas montañas, tal vez podamos encontrar refugio allí-

-No te preocupes Aniki, además seguro esas montañas están siendo ocupadas por los militares… hay que evitar problemas-

-/Suspira\ Está bien, Simon; si dices que puedes aguantar está bien- "Este enano a veces se preocupa demasiado por pequeñeces, si encontramos militares bien podemos derrotarlos… tenemos su coa y unos cuantos palos, solo necesitaríamos una táctica"

-Solo me preocupa el líder, temo que le hayamos golpeado demasiado duro-

Kamina despierta de sus pensamientos con éste comentario.

"Enano, tu siempre preocupándote" –No te preocupes por eso tampoco, ese hombre es fuerte como un buey, seguro mañana lo tendrás persiguiéndonos para darnos algún castigo- /Ambos ríen y voltean al cielo\

-Tienes razón, mejor voy preparando la coa por si llega a pasar-

-Así se habla hermano-

Hablar con éste enano siempre me tranquiliza, fue la mejor elección de hermano que pude hacer. Bien… el cielo sigue oscuro y nos dirigimos no se a donde, nunca habíamos salido de la aldea y no tenemos idea de donde estarán las aldeas vecinas.

Mi padre, un hombre del exterior que vagaba por el mundo y terminó enganchándose en la aldea me platicaba de lugares llamados "ciudades" donde la gente vivía en torres grises, caminaban por un suelo gris o negro, muy duro llamado asfalto y tenían un montón de comodidades, como la televisión, la radio, el carro… nunca comprendí nada de esas comodidades ni porqué son tan cómodas, siempre se me hicieron estorbosas y meramente inexistentes, siempre fui totalmente escéptico ante los relatos de mi padre… pero aún así, cuando él se fue…

-¡Kamina! ¡Unos hombres a caballo nos persiguen y nos están alcanzando!-

-¡¿Qué?! Vamos todos ¡Aceleren esas vacas!

*ruuhmmmmm ruuhmmmm*

Bien, no me importa que tan idiota hayan dicho que soy en el pasado, pero estoy completamente seguro que ese sonido no es de un caballo. Mi compañero Kittan debió haberse equivocado, ha de ser una de las comodidades de las que mi padre me habló. /kamina voltea mientras apura a su vaca\

-¡Maldita sea, Kittan! ¡¿Cómo confundes ESO con un caballo?!-

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡De lejos con esta oscuridad parecen caballos!

-¡Cómo que de lejos, si ESO no esta lejos!

-¡Pues lo estaba, Maldita sea!-

No me molesta el error de Kittan, cualquiera pudo pensar que eran caballos, sobre todo en la oscuridad de la noche, con el cansancio, el sueño… ¡Pero nos están alcanzando, maldita sea! Son mas rápidos que los malditos caballos, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?... eso no debería ser. Simon y su coa son la única esperanza que tenemos… Vamos Simon, se valiente, no temas, yo estoy aquí.

-¡Simon, prepara esa coa!-

-¡Pero Aniki, nos están viendo! ¡Nos ven!-

Volteo hacia atrás nuevamente para ver en cada una de las máquinas de nuestros perseguidores un ojo amarillo y penetrante, ahora es posible contarlos en medio de la oscuridad son 4… son 5… ¡Son 10!... pero está bien, no nos van a derrotar, ¡No todavía!

*rhuuummmmmmmmmm*

Una de las máquinas se cruza entre nosotros y el camino, el jinete es un hombre flaco y su rostro se oculta bajo un casco negro. Viste una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones muy apretados con botas que le llegan hasta la rodilla *rhuum* Le da vuelta a su mano y su máquina ruge con desesperación.

-¡Simon, ahora!-

-p…pe…pe…. PERO ANIKI-

-¡No es momento de dudar!-

Me abalanzo sobre la persona que bloquea nuestro camino y entonces se dejan escuchar dos estallidos, el mundo se detiene, veo la cara de Simon llena de miedo y desesperación, Kittan tratando de alcanzarme mientras voy cayendo en la arena que cubre el piso. El viento se ha detenido, las estrellas guardan silencio, ahora solo estamos el piso y yo mientras mi vaca cae a mi lado con manchas rojas en su costado… ¿Flechas? No, no hay… ¿qué fue…?

-¡ANIKIIIII!...-

------------------------------

**Simon PDV**

-¡ANIKIIII!...-

¡Han derribado a Aniki!... ¡DERRIBARON A KAMINA!... Eso no puede ser posible. Las máquinas nos rodean, las vacas tienen miedo y están inquietas, seguro les altera la idea de que una de sus compañeras ha… muerto. Bajo de mi vaca y corro hacia Kamina, Kittan me alcanza en su vaca y nuestros otros dos compañeros, un par de gemelos gigantes, Jougan y Barinbou, nos intentan cubrir ante los perseguidores que parecen todos iguales con sus uniformes negros, cubiertos de oscuridad y con sus extrañas mascotas viéndonos acosántemente.

-¡Kamina! ¿Éstas bien?- Gritamos Kittan y yo al unísono.

Kamina se levanta lentamente, tal vez esté lastimado, intento ayudarlo pero me hace a un lado

"¿En qué piensas Kamina?... estas lastimado"

-¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte Kamina!- /Simon se pone rojo entre el esfuerzo de retar a su hermano, el enojo y el miedo \

-Simon…- Dice Kamina en cuclillas, aún con la cabeza agachada –No necesito ayuda para levantarme, estoy bien-

-Pero Aniki…-

Kamina se levanta, elevando lentamente su cabeza ante los que suponemos son militares, los analiza uno a uno, sus lentes se han caído de sus ojos, están tirados a un lado de la vaca junto al palo que cargaba para defenderse.

-Bien, bien…- Dice Kamina volviéndose a agachar para tomar sus lentes y el palo, una vez de pie nuevamente se pone sus lentes y recarga la supuesta arma en uno de sus hombros; la escena es impactante, la luz de la luna se refleja en sus anteojos naranjas de picos, resaltando su cabello azul, sus facciones masculinas, sus músculos son iluminados por la luz de la luna y se marcan sus tatuajes azules, grabados que tiene en el cuerpo y que lo distinguen de cualquier otra persona, es maravilloso ver a Kamina en medio de toda su grandeza momentos antes de la batalla.

"Aniki…" /Simon, aún en cuclillas se sonroja un poco y sus ojos brillosos ven a Kamina desde abajo, desde donde se ve el cuadro que tanto lo impacta\

Kamina toma impulso con su brazo y señala a los perseguidores con el palo, ahora Kittan está a su derecha, un poco más atrás de él, Jougan y Barinbou hacen guardia detrás de los dos anteriores; yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que estar agachado y observar los eventos que sigan… e intentar ayudar si llega la oportunidad.

-…¡¿QUIÉN SE CREEN QUE SOMOS?!- Kamina se lanza con su palo a atacar al hombre que tiene enfrente, Kittan, Jougan y Barinbou lo imitan atacando a los adversarios más cercanos.

Al principio la pelea parece bastante simple, Kamina nunca necesitó de su palo para derrotar a nadie, pudo vencer a 4 adversarios con puros golpes y patadas, los gemelos derrotaron a otros cuatro y Kittan solo alcanzó a noquear uno. Los perseguidores se intentaron defender como pudieron, hicieron movimientos extraños, bloqueaban ataques, pero nunca pudieron contra la fuerza y astucia de mis compañeros, hasta que…

-Vaya, parece que mi escolta personal no es tan eficiente como suponía- Una voz de mujer habló desde mi espalda.

Todos volteamos para ver detrás de nosotros un último perseguidor sentado cómodamente en su aparato mientras observaba la pelea sin alteración alguna, sin siquiera la molestia de quitarse el casco o intervenir en ayuda de sus compañeros. El misterioso personaje, a quién ya identificábamos como mujer, se levantó tomándose su tiempo.

-Bueno, es mi turno-

El personaje corrió ágilmente por la oscuridad con una luna que iba bajando lentamente en el firmamento. Saltó hacia donde se encontraba Kittan atónito y preparó una patada en el aire. Mi compañero fue totalmente capaz de detener una patada tan simplona con solo alzar su brazo, pero eso fue solo una distracción, momentos después de bloquear la patada, el aire de Kittan fue arrebatado cruelmente con otro golpe mucho más impredecible; su rostro lleno de desesperación y furia bajó rápidamente con la desesperación de su cuerpo por conseguir aire, cayendo de cuclillas al suelo y jadeando desesperadamente. En ése preciso instante otra patada cayó en su cabeza dejándolo totalmente inconciente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no vendrán a ayudar a su compañero?- dijo el enemigo riendo bajo su casco que reflejaba lo último de la luna en esa madrugada.

-C… Como… ¡Kittan!- Grito Aniki totalmente alterado

-Bueno, ya que no haces nada, seguiré con éstos dos grandotes- Dijo la mujer saltando nuevamente, tirándolos con sólo dos patadas, Aniki se puso enfrente mío para defenderme. En ese momento me sentí inútil, pequeño, temeroso.

-A… Aniki… vamos a rendirnos, dejemos esto por favor, no quiero que te lastimen-

Mis ojos llorosos nuevamente lo veían mientras los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban su espalda, dispuesta siempre a protegerme. En ese momento mi voz se cortaba entre el llanto y la desesperación, sentía que era el fin de una tontería y el comienzo de un infierno… en ese momento perdí la fe en Aniki.

-Vamos Simon, no es momento de rendirnos… no se dónde quede la siguiente aldea, no sé si haya otra aldea… pero sí sé que tenemos que continuar, ¡No llegamos hasta aquí solo para rendirnos!-

-Aniki…- Lo acepto, en ese momento mi fe en el volvió como un rayo, Kamina era de ese tipo de personas que de alguna manera te hacen creer en él.

-Uhhhhhh… que lindo momento, mala suerte que tenga que terminar ya, me espera un rico desayuno- Otra risa salió de su misteriosa boca.

-¡Mujer!, ¡Lamentaras el día en que te metiste con nosotros!- Gritó Aniki en un último arranque contra la misteriosa enemiga.

En medio de su emoción Kamina no se fijó en una pieza redonda de una de las máquinas que habían golpeado, y que por azares del destino había tirado un pedazo de maquinaria en el camino de Aniki. La mujer ya había alzado vuelo para tirar una patada en la cabeza de mi hermano cuando él tropezó y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo, obviamente la atacante no pudo golpearlo como quería y mas bien fue a caer en la máquina que se encontraba atrás de él, haciéndola tropezar también.

La diferencia entre la caída de Aniki y la de ella fue que Aniki se noqueó a sí mismo al pegarse en la cabeza con una piedra, ahora se encontraba con el trasero alzado al aire y balbuceando tonterías mientras nuestra atacante se levantaba con dificultad de entre la maquinaria rota.

-ohhh… ¿pero qué…?... ¡SI! ¡Victoria!, nada de ya verás mujer JAJAJAJA- La mujer entre su gloria colocó su mano frente a lo que supongo sería su boca y comenzó a reír frenética festejando su gloria… o mas bien, la gloria de la máquina de uno de sus compañeros, mientras yo tomaba el palo que Aniki había dejado tirado a un lado de mí al momento de venir a defenderme de la mujer.

"Listo, no se ha percatado de mi presencia, ¡es hora de…!" Pero cuando intente asestarle el golpe ella tomo el palo con tranquilidad volteándose como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué pasa enanín?, ¿ahora tu quieres ser el héroe?- Mientras sujeta el palo se quita el casco lentamente. Ahora con los rayos del sol iluminando más el paisaje puedo ver su rostro, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios partidos en la parte derecha de su cabeza y ojos azules, sonriéndome pícaramente; sosteniendo el casco con la mano derecha a un lado de su cintura y mi palo con la izquierda justo enfrente de su cabeza, una hermosa chica que me hace sonrojar… nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa, y que de una manera tan delicada y elocuente me diga…

-Lo lamento enanín, tu pareces inofensivo, pero tendré que arrestarte por estar con éstos brabucones-

-Ehhh… etto… -

-Je je ^w^, eres un chico lindo, tal vez a ti te reeduquemos para estar en una ciudad… o en un campo de producción agrícola, buscaremos lo mejor para ti- Me dice guiñándome un ojo y aventando el palo que le cae en la cabeza a Jougan, haciéndolo moverse levemente y balbucear por el desayuno.

-Bien, tendrás que ayudarme a amarrar todas estas motos juntas y montar a tus amigos y los míos… por cierto ¿Qué le pasa a tus compañeros? Nunca había visto babear a nadie tanto justo después de que los noqueas-

-Eh…. Bueno… yo nunca los había visto noqueados… ni dormidos… pero supongo que lo hacen normalmente-

-¡¿Qué te crees?! ¿A esto le llamas servicio al cliente? Por eso ya no vengo a ésta fondita, ¡Quiero mi jugo!- Grita Kamina entre sueños aún con el trasero al aire, usando la roca que lo noqueó como almohada. La chica lo ve y se pone en cuclillas junto a él.

-Tu lo llamaste Aniki ¿cierto?- Ríe un poco mientras ve a Kamina agitar sus brazos en el suelo –Tienes amigos muy raros…, Bien, ven a ayudarme-

-S…si- yo aún estoy rojo entre la sorpresa en la hermosura de la chica y la pena de ver cómo mis compañeros actúan mientras duermen. La chica saca una soga de un compartimiento de su "Moto" y me la lanza, yo comienzo a alinear las motos restantes y que no están rotas (cómo la que rompieron la chica y Kamina a golpes).

-Chico, ya que por algunas horas seremos compañeros… Me llamo Kiyoh, Comandante primera del escuadrón de protección del desierto Oeste, zona Jeeha, Kiyoh Bachika- "=_= ¿Cómo se aprendió todo eso?... en fin, creo que el nombre le queda"

-M…me llamo Simon, de la aldea betabelera Jeeha-

-ohhh, ¿y siempre tartamudeas? Jaja-

-¡No!, solo estoy algo… nervioso… lo lamento-

-No tienes que disculparte- Dice sonriéndome mientras comienza a montar a las personas en las motos ya amarradas – Bueno de hecho sí tienes que disculparte /pensativa\ pero supongo que eso será cuando lleguemos a los cuarteles, por ahora está bien /vuelve a sonreír\-

Ya vamos montados en las motos, ella me está llevando a un lugar que llama "Cuarteles de Protección del Desierto Oeste, zona Jeeha", estoy montado en la misma moto que ella, ella detrás de mí la conduce muy bien, nunca había estado en algo tan rápido, ni los toros azorados son tan rápidos como ésta cosa. Aniki, Kittan, Jougan y Biranbou están en las motos de atrás amarradas a forma de cama para transportar al escuadrón de Kiyoh y a mis amigos.

Ahora me pregunto cómo no pudimos definir la silueta femenina de Kiyoh, que a pesar de sus ropas extrañas se puede ver fácilmente lo muy voluptuosa que es /sonrojándose \

"Muy… muy voluptuosa… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!" /Agita su cabeza \

-¿Qué pasa enanín?-

-¡N…nn… NADA!- /sonrojándose más \

-¡Kuiiggggg!-

-¡Ahh! ¡Animal! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-

-Jaja es Boota, es mi compañero, no había aparecido en toda la noche, ¿dormiste bien?-

-kuiig kuiig-

- =_= esta bien… veremos que hacemos contigo y tu animal cuando lleguemos al cuartel-

-Muchas gracias Kiyoh-san… por no deshacerte de Boota como lo hiciste con las vacas-

-Es un animal chiquito, como un ratón /pone cara de fastidio \... mientras lo tengas controlado no me importa… bien, vamos al cuartel, tenemos que ver que hacer con ustedes-

Y así fuimos a conocer los cuarteles de Kiyoh-san, una mujer amable a quien le disgustan los ratones y la altera Boota, ¿qué pasara después?, bien tendremos que esperar a que Kamina despierte.


	3. La Huída

**^w^Bien finalmente el tercer capítulo, he tenido algunos problemas escribiendo ToT pero al fin lo hice XD espero seguir pronto, solo tengo que tener inspiración y dejar a un lado algunas otra obsesiones que tengo (rayos los dias son muy cortos) bien espero que lo disfruten n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 3- La Huída**

**Simon PDV**

Llovía, mejor dicho, el cielo caía a pedazos grandes y húmedos; Kamina y yo escapábamos en las motos de Kiyoh-san, alejándonos de la pequeña villa que nos tuvo presos por menos de un día. La arena del desierto se compactaba con la lluvia, pero a la vez se hacía resbaladiza y convertía a las motos en bestias tremendamente difíciles de domar. El cielo a lo lejos dejaba ver el resplandor de un sol pereciente bajo las rojizas nubes de lluvia que se extendían hasta los cuarteles tornándose de un color gris oscuro, luego negro… luego solo se veían las luces lejanas de otras motos siguiéndonos, la guardia de Kiyoh.

Con nosotros llevamos a una niña pequeña, rubia con destellos azules en su cabeza; sus ojos, tan azules como los de Kiyoh, muestran una extraña cruz roja, ella asegura son sus pupilentes aunque me he detenido a pensar muchas veces si no será un feroz monstruo deborador de hombres o un aparato de localización, en fin… nos largamos de este lugar.

----------------------------------------------

Era bastante de mañana cuando llegamos a los cuarteles de Kiyoh-san y, como dijo antes, me encerró junto a mis compañeros.

Los cuarteles no eran la gran cosa como me imaginaba que sería, lleno de máquinas, gente en ropas raras… mucho gris. No, a diferencia de todo esto, el lugar era más bien una pequeña aldea, eran varias casas ordenadas en círculo, todas iguales: de madera con techos de dos aguas y una chimenea. En todas las casas había una "moto", como les había llamado Kiyoh antes, u otro aparato más grande que parecía tener la capacidad para cuatro personas… o más si se encimaban.

Kiyoh nos llevó a la casa central, que al igual que las demás era de madera, pero inmensamente más grande, tenía una entrada principal, que en realidad era una pequeña muralla que daba la vuelta a la casa y en cuya puerta se podía leer –Cuarteles generales, Zona Jeeha-; pasando de ésta entrada se podía ver una parte de la casa que en realidad era comparable con la casa de algún señor de aldea. Tenía un gran jardín; desde donde pasamos alcancé a ver un lago rodeado de piedras al lado de muchos árboles que se perdían en la esquina de la casa, todo alrededor del lado de la casa por donde llegamos tenía un pasillo bajo el techo en el que fácilmente podrías sentarte a disfrutar un rato del paisaje, y éste pasillo tenía varias puertas que daban a misteriosos cuartos que seguramente nunca llegaríamos a conocer.

Kiyoh nos metió por donde estacionaban las motos, solo había unas cuantas así que supuse que las faltantes estarían estacionadas en sus respectivas casas esperando el momento de ser llamadas a servicio.

-Bien, finalmente llegamos- Dice Kiyoh con una sonrisa bajando de la moto y quitándose el casco, es impresionante pero aún me causa un raro cosquilleo el ver como su cabello rubio ondea con el aire de un lado al otro, mientras con sus hermosos ojos azules me ve y dice dulcemente…

-Vamos enanín, que estos flojos no se van a bajar solos, ayúdame a llevarlos adentro-

-Sí… Boota, no estés inquieto por lo menos por éste rato… por favor T-T- Boota no suele ser un cerdo-topo inquieto pero cuando le da hambre se vuelve una gacela loca perseguida por un león desesperado… Sí, creo que corre más o menos así.

En fin, bajé de la moto e intente cargar a unos de los compañeros de Kiyoh-san, son inmensamente más delgados que los míos y mucho más fáciles de cargar… o arrastrar más bien, odio admitirlo pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para cargar a una persona de mi mismo tamaño ni tan siquiera.

Mientras yo arrastraba al tercer hombre desde la moto hasta el pasillo de la casa, Kiyoh salió de una de las últimas puertas del pasillo antes de doblar la esquina junto con otra chica, ella tenía el cabello castaño y muy corto, lo más largo en su cabello eran las orillas del fleco que llegaban hasta donde terminaba el rostro; tenía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, de manga larga; las mangas un poco esponjadas en los hombros y con holanes blancos en los puños, y un delantal blanco con encaje muy sobresaliente a su alrededor. En su cabeza llevaba una pequeña diadema con holanes blancos y en sus pies unos zapatos de charol negros con calcetas blancas que acababan en más holanes un poco antes de llegar a la rodilla.

La chica enserio parecía un pastel de chocolate oscuro con grandes ojos azules y muy adornado de crema pastelera.

-Bien, Kinon ellos son con los que quiero que me ayudes…- Kiyoh le dice tranquilamente a su ayudante que desde el principio traía las manos juntas en el delantal haciéndola ver impresionantemente indefensa, claro sin mencionar que era una cabeza más pequeña que la capitana.

-Sí señorita- Responde la pequeña viendo a los hombres en las motos sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Y ya que seguro mi escolta no tratará de escapar entonces solo quiero que lleves a los forasteros a una celda-

-Sí señorita-

Ante esta última orden, Kiyoh le dirigió una sonrisa muy amable a Kinon, pero ella pareció ignorarla completamente y avanzó en silencio hasta las motos, observó cuidadosamente a cada una de las personas restantes y cómo si nada cargó a los enormes gemelos Jougan y Barinbou, como si sólo fuera sacos de papas o arroz, cada uno en un brazo y como si no pesaran nada. Finalmente solo volteó a ver la puerta por la que había salido con esos grandes ojos azules que no habían parpadeado ni un momento desde que salió de la casa, caminó lentamente a la puerta y entró; sin darme cuenta interrumpí mi labor de arrastrar gente para observar la curiosa escena… muy curiosa a decir verdad y no volví a la realidad hasta que Kiyoh me gritó desde donde estaba.

-¡Hey, enanín! A trabajar o no te daré desayuno-

-¿Eh?... ¡Ehhhhh! S... sí- No esperaba volver a la realidad con una amenaza tan cruel como esa… realmente tengo hambre…

-¡kuigg kuigg!- Y Boota también está hambriento… pero bien en medio de esta tarea de arrastrar gente es imposible no suspirar pensando en qué será de nosotros después, en cómo será nuestro final… no quiero conocer la parte más cruel de Kiyoh… o de Kinon tal vez… no quiero ver el final todavía.

Ya iba en el quinto hombre arrastrado cuando Kinon volvió a salir de la casa a cargar a Kamina y a Kittan de la misma forma que había hecho con los gemelos, Kiyoh ya se había puesto cómoda a la sombra del techo viendo el cielo a un lado de su escolta desmayada, y yo, con grandes esfuerzos, arrastraba al sexto hombre desde la moto hasta el pasillo. Tardaba fácil entre 10 y 15 minutos en cada hombre, y pensar que Kinon tardaba 20 minutos en llevar a mis compañeros a la celda era un tanto tétrico; me hacía creer que la celda en realidad era un horrible calabozo en el sótano de una casa tan bonita, un lugar húmedo y bastante demolido con barras de acero oxidadas y que se abren con dificultad haciendo un chirrido horrible cada vez que se les llega a mover; un lugar donde las ratas y otras alimañas terribles abundan… no puedo evitar los escalofríos que causan esa idea, ¿enserio la amable Kiyoh-san que he visto nos llevaría a un lugar tan terrible?... quiero correr, quiero huir pero… Aniki está aquí, siendo llevado a una sala de torturas sin precedentes y no quiero abandonarlo.

-Oye ¿Estás bien pequeño? Te comienzo a ver algo azul, ¿no quieres que Kinon te traiga algo de comer?- Me dice Kiyoh en un tono algo preocupado… la verdad es que eso me hace temblar aún más.

-¡Kuiiigg!-

-N.. No… estoy bien…- Le intento dar la mejor sonrisa que tengo por el momento. Obviamente no es muy convincente porque Kiyoh aún me mira con sospecha, rápidamente me doy la vuelta y sigo con mi tarea de arrastre. -¡Kuig kuig!- oigo decir a Boota dentro de mi capa, seguro que no está contento, él sí que ha de tener hambre.

-Esta bien…- Dice finalmente Kiyoh, volteo para asegurarme y otra vez está viendo fijamente al cielo, es un alivio sentirse ignorado esta vez… y éste era mi séptimo hombre, solo me faltan dos… y me llevarán a la terrible masmorra... Rayos, no puedo evitar temblar.

-He terminado señorita, ¿desea algo más?- oigo decir la suave voz de la chica de pelo castaño a mis espaldas cuando casi llego al pasillo, mientras voy pasando alcanzo a ver que ella está parada detrás de Kiyoh viéndola fijamente, yo vuelvo a la moto por mi octavo hombre.

-Ummmm… Sí, veme preparando el desayuno, quiero… ¿Qué quiero?...- Se pone un dedo en la boca pensativa mientras Kinon espera pacientemente a sus espaldas… yo apenas voy terminando de bajar al octavo de la moto y Boota decidió correr a las piernas de Kiyoh esperando que le comparta un poco de comida -Quiero unos huevos con jamón, ¡mucho jamón!, una concha de chocolate y café-

-Extra azúcar en el café, ¿cierto señorita?-

-Así es, tu sí sabes como me gusta- La voltea a ver riendo nuevamente y Kinon otra vez la ignora retirándose tranquila al interior de la casa, Boota está a un lado de Kiyoh, parece que a ella ya no le molesta tanto su presencia y yo… yo apenas estoy a medio camino.

"¡Que frustración! ¡Odio ser débil!"

Bien, ya voy con mi último hombre; Kinon vuelve con una charola y todo lo pedido por Kiyoh, ¡vaya que es rápida!

Ahora la chica rubia le comparte la concha a Boota y él por primera vez en el día es feliz… yo sigo batallando… rayos.

-¿Alguna cosa más señorita?-

-Mmmm… no… ¿Ya despertó Kiyal?- Pregunta Kiyoh con la boca llena de huevo.

-No señorita, ¿desea que la despierte?-

-No, está bien mmmmm… ¿y Nia? –

-Sí señorita, en éste momento la joven Nia está alimentando a los peces del lago-

-Comprendo, entonces es todo, ya puedes descansar Kinon-

-Gracias señorita-

Kiyoh sigue comiendo su huevo, Boota su concha y yo sigo a medio camino del noveno cuerpo. En un segundo que volteo, por primera vez veo a Kinon parpadear volteando a verme también, se acerca lentamente y pregunta.

-Señorito, ¿Desea algo de ayuda?- Me ve hacia abajo con esos grandes ojos azules, no había notado lo tanto que me estaba agachando solo para arrastrar gente desmayada ¿Cómo no se habrán despertado?

-Vamos enanín, puedes dejarle el último a ella, realmente has tenido un mal rato arrastrándolos…- su boca sigue llena de huevo y jamón… mucho jamón –y sus uniformes también- -kuigg-

"¡Hasta Boota se da la libertad de quejarse!… Rayos."

Con un suspiro profundo me hago a un lado y veo como Kinon nuevamente haciendo uso de su extraordinaria fuerza carga al hombre y lo deja delicadamente en el pasillo atrás de Kiyoh, todo esto en un segundo o menos… ahora sí me siento mal.

Terminado esto Kinon voltea a todos lados buscando algo más que hacer y al no encontrarlo solo se sienta a ver el paisaje junto a Kiyoh, callada, inmóvil, con las manos juntas sobre el delantal.

Pasa un rato hasta que Kiyoh termina el desayuno.

-Por favor Kinon, lleva a nuestro invitado a la celda con los demás-

-Si señorita, señorito, por favor acompáñeme, le mostrare el camino-

Kiyoh, con todo esto, siguió sentada observando el paisaje y solo dejando la charola a un lado, Boota me siguió y se volvió a trepar en mi hombro, es un alivio saber que mi compañero aún no me abandona.

Kinon y yo entramos a la casa, ella delante de mí. La casa es bastante amplia; la entrada parece una oficina, pasamos por una puerta y llegamos a un gran pasillo con muchas más puertas y unos cuantos cuadros de flores, pingüinos, playas y todo lo anterior combinado, entramos por la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, hacia un cuarto grande y cuadrado con una mesa baja en medio y muchos cojines alrededor, en una esquina hay una caja negra con un lado de cristal apuntando hacia el centro de la habitación. Finalmente salimos otra vez de la casa pero del otro lado; al llegar se ve una reja de madera cuyo interior se puede observar por los relativamente grandes cuadros que se hacen en los cruces de la madera, adentro están mis compañeros que impresionantemente aún no se despiertan… y eso que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Señorito, he de pedirle que entre por favor-

-S… Sí- Entro de buena gana… no sé porqué lo hago de buena gana, es meramente estúpido; ya adentro ella cierra la puerta detrás de mí y me siento enfrente de Kamina que aún está dormido y en una posición muy extraña he de decir.

-Seguramente las capitanas vendrán a presentarse cuando la señorita Kiyal despierte, no tendrán que esperar mucho, si necesitan algo estoy a su disposición-

-Sí, muchas gracias Kinon-

Kinon desaparece por la puerta por la que entramos y yo me quedo solo con la compañía de Boota; Kamina y los demás siguen babeando, Kittan ya parece hacer esfuerzos por despertar… o tal vez así duerme él; en fin, no fue pronto cuando Kiyoh volvió a presentarse con las demás, y mientras tanto yo estoy aquí, luchando por salir de los brazos de Kamina, Jougan y Barinbou que de repente me toman por su oso de peluche.

---------------------------------------------

"Soy patético ¿Verdad compañero?" Y me encuentro viendo a Boota, el me regresa la mirada con sus lentes oscuros enfocados en mi –¡¡kuig!!- "Rayos… eso sonó como un sí"

Ha pasado un rato desde que entré a la celda, ya es cerca de medio día y se empiezan a ver las nubes que se juntan en el horizonte y Kiyoh-san no se ha asomado para nada… que aburrición.

-Namm nammm nam… ¿Eh?... ¡Ehhhh! S… ¡Simon! ¿¡Dónde estámos!?- Dice Kamina tomándome de la cabeza un tanto brusco.

-En los cuarteles de Kiyoh-san… la chica que nos atacó ¿Sabes? Es buena persona y…-

-¡Todos! ¡Despierten! Tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-Espera ¡Aniki!, Kiyoh dijo que vendría pronto a decirnos algo importante- "Rayos… seguro ahora me tomarán de traidor"

Todos me ven pasmados, aunque tal vez solo extremadamente dormidos, Kamina se me acerca cuidadosamente y me examina como si dudara que realmente fuera yo, eso me pone nervioso y no puedo evitar que lo noten, tal vez por eso aniki se calma y solo responde –bien… si confías en ella supongo que no puede ser tan mala-.

Se sienta en la banca con las piernas cruzadas y ve el cielo tranquilamente mientras los demás, que apenas van despertando, intentan asimilar la escena, yo por mi parte no se que hacer y tengo mis dudas respecto a Kiyoh… no quiero defraudar a Kamina.

Pasa un rato, tal vez una hora o algo así; el tiempo se siente diferente en este lugar, tal vez solo sea que estoy aburrido, aniki no se ha movido, sigue viendo el cielo, me pregunto si se habrá dormido con los ojos abiertos; Kittan, Jougan y Barimbou se han vuelto a dormir tirados en el suelo bajo el rayo de luz que alcanza a atravesar el techo por pequeños agujeros, no me gustaría estar aquí en tiempo de lluvias. Pero al fin se oyen ruidos, pasos y risas escandalosas se acercan rápidamente, y al fin se presentan ante nosotros cuatro chicas, dos de las cuales yo ya había conocido, Kiyoh y Kinon; y otras dos que no, la chica rubia de destellos azules y extraños ojos azules con cruces rojas, la más pequeña de todas, flaquita, simpática y sonriente; con una playera blanca, un vestido rosa claro encima y shorts negros brillantes, cortos y pegados, con sus tenis de muchos colores; la otra, del mismo tamaño que Kinon y los mismos ojos azules, pero ésta tenía un largo cabello negro que le llegaba fácil hasta la cintura, muy delgada y en realidad parecía que la habían llevado a estirar a las fabricas de chiclosos. Tenia una mirada retadora y un colmillo que sobresalía por un lado de su boca, llevaba una playera pequeña, de tirantes, negra de tirantes naranjas y unos pantalones abolsados café claro.

Recordando cosas que había dicho Kiyoh hace un rato supuse que las dos nuevas debían ser Kiyal y Nia, las dos capitanas restantes.

-Veo que al fin han despertado ¡Vaya que son flojos!- dice Kiyoh feliz de vernos a todos en lo que cabe de despiertos. –Déjenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Bachika Kiyoh y soy la capitana primera del escuadrón de protección del desierto zona Jeeha, y soy la que los trajo hasta aquí…- me voltea a ver y me guiña un ojo, esto causa que los demás me miren, seguro pensando "maldito casanova" – y el chiquitín de ahí me ayudo jiji-

-Yo soy Bachika Kiyal, capitana segunda del escuadrón… blablabla- Le sigue la chica de pelo negro con las manos en las bolsas y evidentemente aburrida, no la culpo, si tuviera que aprenderme todo eso seguro mi cerebro se apagaría como inconformidad –A diferencia de mi hermana Kiyoh, yo no hago vigilancia para ver que todo esté bien, yo dirijo las fuerzas especializadas en ataque y destrucción… es mas emocionante y no pierdo tanto el tiempo que podría usar en otras cosas-

-¿Cómo el Nintendo?- pregunta Kiyoh acercándose acosadoramente a ella, Nia ríe discretamente y Kiyoh después rompe en una carcajada, Kiyal solo se pone roja y hace pucheros ante el comentario. –Sii… eso- responde después de un rato haciendo que las dos hermanas rían más. Mis compañeros que habían puesto atención a la presentación ahora se veían algo desilusionados ante la falta de seriedad, excepto por Kamina, que aún las veía fijamente, esperando a que continuaran.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre en Bachika Nia y soy la capitana tercera, y me suelo ocupar de las estrategias tanto de vigilancia como de ataque y defensa- Dice la pequeña chica rubia cuando ya ha parado de reírse, Kiyal ahora solo ve enojada a Kiyoh y cruza sus brazos en señal de enojo.

-Y nosotras somos las hermanas Bachika- Finaliza Kiyoh con una sonrisa y su muy obvia felicidad al haber hecho enojar a su hermana.

-¿Y ella?- pregunta Aniki señalando a Kinon que había permanecido callada e inexpresiva durante toda la presentación, siempre quieta a un lado de Kiyoh, ni siquiera había reído con el circo que armaron las hermanas momentos atrás.

-Es nuestra SiMOM- responde Kiyoh- Sistema Multifunción de Operaciones Militares, pero como no hay mucha emoción por aquí le dimos el papel de ama de casa, su nombre clave es Kinon; ¡Vamos no seas tímida!, preséntate ante los invitados-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kinon y estoy para servirles- Dice agachándose un poco. Kittan, Jougan y Barimbou se ponen rojos con esto, en realidad se ve linda… y tierna… y apapachable… pero Kamina solo se ve algo incómodo.

-Eso no es una persona…- Dice aniki

-No, es una máquina, como las motos que vieron, pero ella sirve para otra cosa- responde Kiyoh dándole a Kinon unas palmaditas en la cabeza. De cierta forma si se ve cruel.

-Entiendo… Simon dijo que querían hablar de algo ¿Y bien?-

-Ohh si… Kinon, trae las motos y el equipaje de Nia-dice Kiyoh y se sienta en una piedra cercana, Nia acompaña a Kinon y Kiyal se sienta en el piso junto a su hermana.

-Ustedes, los que trabajan en los campos de producción son educados para trabajar y producir y nada más, no se les enseña nada del mundo exterior, ni de las ciudades ni el ejército, mucho menos del gobierno, solo saben de su aldea y los asesinos militares… y uno que otro mito que oyen y lo sabemos; pero bien no les repetiré cosas que ya saben y vamos al asunto importante, les daremos libertad, dinero y la localización de la ciudad más cercana de por aquí- Todos nos sorprendemos ante éstas palabras, sobre todo con la cara de las dos chicas que parecen muy serias y decididas por alguna razón, es de hecho más una amenaza que una oferta –A cambio de que nos ayuden a derrocar al dictador de Irlian… al principió su gobierno fue bueno pero después la avaricia lo consumió… y ahora todos viven como pueden, ya no ayuda ni a ciudades ni a pueblos, solo se interesa por volverse más y más rico cada vez… no es lo que se espera del todo de un gobernador. Por eso quiero que nos ayuden, y a cambio les daremos su libertad-

-¿Cómo esperas que ayudemos? Ni siquiera te podemos ganar en una pelea limpia- Dice Kamina interesado, pero a la vez cuidándose del terreno que quiere pisar.

-En la ciudad a la que los mandaremos hay un doyo, ahí entrenamos las tres y ahí los queremos mandar, por eso la joven Nias será quien los acompañe, a ella la reconocerán de inmediato- se pone las manos en la cara y se empieza a agitar, es obvio que su hermana menor le causa una ternura tremenda… a todos nos causa una ternura tremenda –Nia vivirá con ustedes un rato hasta que juzgue que están listos para unirse al movimiento-

-¿Quién más está?- Pregunta otra vez Kamina

-Lo sabrán cuando estén listos- responde Kiyal ahora –Si quieren libertad esto es lo más conveniente para ustedes, no solo libertad temporal, si no libertad total y para todo el mundo, piensen que no serán los únicos ganadores, todos ganaremos con esto-

-Esta bien, aceptamos…-

Kamina se para de la banca y se acerca a las rejas apoyándose con una mano.

-Para demostrarles a esos tontos que en la vida hay cosas más grandes que los betabeles- Se sonríe para sus adentros y ve fijamente a Kiyoh y a Kiyal, las dos lo miran y sonríen, Kiyoh se para y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado; Kittan, Jougan y Barimbou observan la escena desde el suelo y comienzan a pararse, en sus ojos se ve la emoción de la aventura que estamos a punto de tomar. Kamina me toma del hombro y me acerca hacia él mientras salimos de la celda y vemos salir de la casa a Kinon con varias motos y a Nia con una mochila azul enorme en su espalda, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse y unos cuantos relámpagos se dejan oír desde lo lejos.

-Es hora de que se vayan, Kinon los llevara hasta la salida trasera por donde casi no hay vigilancia. Tienen una hora para alejarse todo lo que puedan, en una hora avisaremos que escaparon y que secuestraron a la joven Nia, así que tendrán que apurarse y tan pronto lleguen a una ciudad busquen donde ocultarse, Nia los ayudará, ella va a la ciudad seguido. Si algo sale mal y los ven huyendo los perseguirán antes de lo esperado, así que mejor dense prisa.-

Dicho esto Kiyoh y Kiyal entran a la casa y cierran la puerta, las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer y todos se montan en sus motos, yo con Aniki; Nia con Kittan. Kinon nos guía hasta la salida y emprendemos la huida intentando no hacer mucho ruido, hasta que finalmente salimos del pueblo-cuartel.

Es un viaje tranquilo excepto por la lluvia que cae a cántaros y de ahora en adelante tenemos una hora de calma en lo que comienza la persecución. Dice Nia que no habrá problema y que la ciudad se encuentra a solo 40 minutos, en cualquier caso tendremos mucho tiempo para buscar refugio.

Pero después de los primeros 20 minutos de viaje se me ocurre voltear atrás, intentando ver a través de la lluvia y veo los faros de motos acercándose, esto va mal…


End file.
